ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core serves as the coordinating unit for the operations of the Boston Nutrition Obesity Research Center. The Core is responsible for the research program, coordination of the scientific Cores, financial management, administration of the Pilot and Feasibility and Enrichment Programs, interaction with NIDDK, and collection of pertinent Center data. It is staffed by the Principal Investigator/ Director, Barbara E. Corkey; Associate Directors for Clinical Education, George Blackburn and Caroline Apovian; Associate Director for the Pilot and Feasibility Program, Andrew Greenberg; and administrators administer the research program to promote progress in nutrition and obesity research, as addressed by three themes: ? Nutrient metabolism in health and disease (supported by Adipocyte Biology and Nutrient Metabolism Core as well as Transgenic and Functional Genomics and Bioinformatics (ABM, TG, FGB). ? Brain control of feeding behavior and metabolism (supported by the TG and FGB) ? Environmental and genetics influences on obesity and related chronic diseases (supported by the Epidemiology & Genetics, FGB, ABM, TG) 1. Support programs for the education and training of new or established investigators; 2. Facilitate the operation of the Center, including Executive Committee and meetings with both the Scientific Advisory Committee and Internal Advisory Committee; 3. Oversee the Center budget and expenditures, and monitor budgets of service centers.; 4. Serve as the Boston Medical Center liaison to other institutions involved in the Center; 5. Administer the pilot and feasibility studies; 6. Administer the small grants program. 7. Ensure that all applicable human subject (IRB) and animal (IACUC) approvals are in place for each Core laboratory and Pilot and Feasibility project(s); 8. Administer the Enrichment Program to enhance the opportunities for learning and training of Center investigators; 9. Document Center activities; 10. Maintain and update website for Boston Nutrition Obesity Research Center (bnorc.org under the direction of the Center Director and website support person; 11. The Administrative Core also coordinates and participates in special initiatives and projects: A. Member Surveys; B. BNORC Retreats; C. Annual Meeting